The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAF), a major biomedical research institution, sponsors more than $46 million dollars in federally funded grants and contracts annually, and currently ranks 18th among NIH supported grantee institutions. The Animal Resources Program (ARP) of UAB provides procurement, housing and care of all animals used in research, teaching and testing programs of the University. Currently, 224 investigators conducting 2165 research projects with an aggregate value of $26.5 million dollars are supported by the ARP. Of 45,000 SF of animal resource space managed by the ARP, approximately 15,000 SF are located in a 25 year old building with architectural and mechanical characteristics which are unacceptable for contemporary animal research. This project will advance the quality of biomedical research at UAB by improving the ARP through the following specific aims. (1) Improve the environmental characteristics of deficient animal resource space in the Lyons-Harrison Research building. (2) Through the availability of high quality animal care space developed by this project, achieve optimal management, improved efficiency and add capacity to this critically important facility. (3) Improve essential facilities for animal treatment, surgery, pre- and post-operative care, diagnostic radiography and necropsy. Upon completion of this project, all animal resource facilities of UAB will meet or exceed standards prescribed by NIH policy. Improvements made to a major component to the ARP through this project will enhance significantly the quality of biomedical research conducted at UAB.